1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is the use of known imidazo1,5-a!quinolones (I) as neuroprotective agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT patent application PCT/US94/12197 discloses the imidazo1,5-a!quinolones (I) of the present invention as being useful for treatment of anxiety, sleep disorders, panic states, convulsive and muscle disorders.
Exptl. Neurology, 123, 284-288 (1993) discloses that the GABA agonist muscimol is neuroprotective in repetitive transient forebrain ischemia in gerbils. However, muscimol is not suitable as a pharmaceutical because of human toxicity.
Brain Research, 647, 153-160 (1994) discloses that postischemic diazepam is neuroprotective in the gerbil hippocampus. It is known that an undesirable side effect with diazepam, as well as the other full agonist benzodiazepines, is that it overtly depress central nervous system.
Stroke, 25, 2271-2274 (1994) discloses the effect of muscimol on the probability of paraplegia in rabbits given cerebral ischemia. However, muscimol (a strong GABA-agonist) is toxic to humans.
Stroke, 20, 281-287 (1989) discloses the neuroprotective activity of diazepam in gerbil forebrain ischemia model.
Br. J. Pharmacol., 104, 406-411 (1991) disloses the efficacy of chlormethiazole in gerbil forebrain ischemia model but like diazepam this compound is a powerful CNS depressant.